Spyro the dragon: The revenge of ripto
by King-Skarl
Summary: Ripto is planning to take over the world again and this time hes stronger then ever, using black gems he sucks the power out of the lands, Spyro and his friend go out to stop him, while trying to avoid the assassin riptoc ripto hierd named crystal.
1. Chapter 1: Ripto strikes back

Thunder boomed over the dragon kingdom, rain fell and lightning lit the sky. Spyro was under a tree trying to keep himself dry but it wasn't working.

"Ugh I hate it when it rains like this" Said spyro; sparx his companion was under spyro.he was perfectly dry.

"What are ya talking about buddy? This rains fine" Sparx, Spyro glared at him.

"Easy for you to say…you're dry and im getting wet this tree doesn't help, and the castle is crowded already," said spyro. Sparx laughed

"Let lose spyro, come on let's go find somewhere dryer then id that's what you want," Said sparx. The two ran from the tree and searched around the kingdom for a dry spot to stay. What they didn't know was that they were being watch…. By no other then ripto himself. Ripto had been watching them threw a crystal ball and was watching there every move. He was…once again…planning to try and kill spyro and rule the world. He had always had failed but he was positive he could win this time.

"That's right you purple pest try and find a dry spot from the rain but soon you will be to my mercy MWUAHAHAHAHA" Said ripto then gulp walked in

"Hey boss," Said gulp, ripto turned around and glared at him.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON AN EVIL RANT!!!" Yelled ripto. Gulp frowned

"Sorry boss" He said

"Hmph whatever…soon my evil plan will unfold and that dragon will fall to my power," Said ripto.

"What's you're plan this time boss" Said gulp. Ripto sighed

"My plan is to take world domination step by step…first by using this" he held up a large black gem.

"This black gem with suck the power from the lands causing pain suffereing famine and dieses, and I have plenty for each home world," Said ripto.

"But what if spyro try's to stop you again," Said gulp

"I already have an arrangement for HIM!" Yelled ripto, then the door to his throne room opened a female pink riptoc about the age of 18 walked in, she walked up to ripto.

"So master you want me to dispose of this purple dragon," She said

"Yes I want you to KILL him in the most gruesome way ever" said ripto. The riptoc chuckled

"Yes I will do as you say but…what's in it for me?" she said. Ripto grinned evilly

"Gems…and lots of them" said ripto. The riptoc smiled

"I'll take care of him" Said the riptoc "oh yes and call me crystal" she said then she walked out.

"You hired THAT chick to kill spyro," said gulp

"Yes, she's an assassin, a professional to, we wont have to worry about that dragon any more" laughed ripto.

"Now you fool get my riptoc army ready I want them to set the black gems over the lands and I want them to patrol the area and take any resistors prisoner!" said ripto. Gulp nodded then ran out. Ripto looked out the window then chuckled.

"Soon, very soon this pathetic planet will be mine" he said.


	2. Chapter 2: To avalar

2nd chapter spyro goes out to stop ripto and crush meets crystal

Spyro and sparx finally found a small area under rocks to take shelter so they went under there. Spyro sighed.

"Ah that's much better" Said spyro then he saw dark clouds over the horizon.

"Whoa what's that?" Said sparx.

"It looks like…black gem power some idiot must be planting them al over the realms!" Said spyro.

"WAIT DON'T TELL ME! Ripto right?" Said sparx

"Yup, ripto I know its him, and it looks like he's started his plans," Said spyro.

"Well then lets get going…lets also get hunter bianca and blink…we need help ya know," Said sparx.

"That's just what I was going to do…TO THE PROFFESERS LAB" Said spyro. They sprinted over to the professor's lab. When they walked they saw the professor with hunter, bianca, and blink. Spyro ran over.

"Guys guess whos back" said spyro

"Oh oh wait…lemme guess…GNASTY GNORC!" yelled hunter

"NO, I kicked his butt a long time ago!" Said spyro

"Its ripto?" Said blink

"Correct, and he somehow got black gems!" Said spyro.

"Oh damn it…" said hunter then the professor walked over

"This isn't good, spyro if he has black gems he can suck the power from lands and use it for himself making him super strong so you better find him quick…or we're all doomed" Said professor. Spyro nodded.

"Come on guys let go!" Said spyro. Spyro, sparx, blink, hunter, and bianca ran out of the lab twards the first world avalar.

Meanwhile at riptos lair ripto had seen spyro and his friends heading out to try and stop him, ripto only laughed.

"Ha he can't stop me…the fools" he said "I guess its time to send out the assassin on them…oh well it was nice knowing them…NOT" said ripto then he called for crush.

Crush walked in to his throne room

"What is it ripto!?" he said

"Find the assassin crystal…the one I hierd and tell her I said to go for the dragon now, tell her he and his friends are on the path to avalar! GO NOW!" yelled ripto. Crush walked out of the throne room.

"Blah blah blah! What an idiot" Said crush he searched around the lair until he found crystal target practicing, crush tapped on her shoulder.

"hey lady ripto says-" Then crystal tackled him.

"Don't touch me!" She said.

"Ok Ok sorry, damn women, you have issues!" Said crush. Crystal got of of him

"Hmph sorry...um dude" Said crystal. Crush snorted

"My name is not dude, its crush" he said. Crystal nodded

"alright then "crush" What did ripto have to say?" She asked

"he says to kill spyro now, his location is on the path to avalar" Said crush, crystal nodded

"Tell him I'm going right now" she said, then she ran out of the lair and pulled out some teleportation crystals. Before she teleported herself she though about crush for a second…for some reason she felt a little odd…she though it was nothing so she teleported herself to where spyro was.

Huzzah! Done with this…chapter 3 isn't coming out until after I'm done with homework and such so be patient.


	3. Chapter 3: Spyro fights crystal

Spyro and his friends walked down the path to Avalar. The hunter spoke

"How long till we get there? I'm tired," said hunter

"The great hunter? Tired oh god" Said sparx laughing. Hunter glared at him

"Hey I was up till 2Am target practicing," Said hunter

"You mean partying with the other cheetahs," Said bianca.

"WHILE target practicing" Said hunter.

"Guys stop arguing you're giving me a headache, come one we're almost-" Before spyro could finish crystal jumped from a near by tree and pulled out her battle spear.

"Well well well you must be spyro the dragon," She said

"Who are you!?"? Said spyro

"Crystal is my name and ripto sent me to get rid of you, and even if I can't kill you I'll make sure you don't get to the first black gem," She said. Spyro glared at her.

"I'll take care of her, you guys get to the black gem" Said spyro.

"I'm staying with you, I'm your dragonfly!" Said sparx. Blink, Hunter and Bianca ran twards avalar.

"Agh! I'll catch up with them after I take care of you!" Said crystal. She jumped into the air and went to hit spyro with her battle spear; spyro jumped out of the way and shot flames at her. Crystal blocked it away by spinning her weapon in front of it then she whacked spyro with her battle spear, Spyro fell backwards then he got up, he charged at crystal but she jumped out of the way and went back to hit him again but spyro knew her move and jumped up and head bashed on top of her. Crystal hit the floor and spyro jumped out the way.

"Quick! Run before she gets up!" Yelled sparx. Spyro and sparx ran down the path, when they got far enough away from her they stopped. Hunter bianca and blink were waiting at the avalar entrance, spyro and sparx walked over.

"Did you beat her?" Asked blink. Spyro shook his head

"No, but I think we lost her, come on lets get to avalar and find that black gem…I have the feeling its somewhere in winter tundra" Said spyro.

"But that's all the way across avalar" Said hunter

"Come on hunter its not that hard to get there…. now if I could just find a teleportation portal" Said spyro. The five started to search for a teleportation portal.


	4. Chapter 4: crystal makes a friend

Meanwhile back on the path crystal got back up and searched looked around for spyro but she couldn't see him.

"DAMN IT! That dragon got away, I'll have to catch up to him before he gets to that black gem!" she said. Then a puff of smoke appeared and ripto showed up.

"You FAILED!?" Said ripto. Crystal sighed

"I haven't failed yet…spyro fled to avalar I'll get him there" Said crystal

"No you're not, I'll have one of my other henchmen take care of this!…for now I'll only need you to take observations, tell me his everymove and only attack him if nesesary, if he happens to get the avalar black gem…then you kill him, right now I'll send gulp to winter tundra you come back to the lair…and find your self a room to stay in" said ripto

"Wait, you mean I can stay?" said crystal

"My two henchmen are idiots I need a professional like you…just think of it as…favor" said ripto grinning evilly. Then he teleported crystal back and then he got gulp over.

"YOU, get to winter tundra and guard that black gem! Don't let spyro get to it or there will be consequences," Said ripto. Gulp nodded and ran to winter tundra.

Crystal walked down the hallway in riptos lair in search of a room, there were tons of them but most of them were taken by servants and riptocs that were part of riptos army. She looked over at something and without looking she ran into crush by accident.

"Hey watch it!" Said crush. Crystal got up

"Sorry…" she said

"Hey you don't seem as mean as ripto described" said crush

"Looks can be deceiving…fool," she said. Crush laughed

" Not the best cover up," said crush, then crystal glared at him.

"Quiet you idiot," said crystal who turned away

"What? I'm sorry" crush said. Crystal turned back around

"Why are you working for ripto anyway?" Said crystal

"I don't know…I remember getting into a fight with my father and running of, then meeting ripto and he offered me a job…I unfortunately agreed" said crush.

"Then why don't you just quit?" Said crystal

"Its not as easy as it seems riptos mean, he's bad he's evil and he could kill me anytime he wanted, besides he wont let me leave, if I run away he'll kill me, simple as that" said crush who frowned. Crystal actually felt bad for this guy.

"Well that must suck," she said. Crush nodded

"Well what are you looking for?" said crush

"A room to stay in…I guess I'm now in the mess as you" Said crystal

"You AGREED? To stay here," Said crush

"What choice do I have I have nowhere to go anyway, besides maybe it wont be...so bad being here" said crystal. She looked up at him then smiled. Crush grinned

"Well then I'll show you a free room, crystal" said crush. The two walked till they came up to one room, crush opened the door.

"There, see? I told you there was a free room," Said crush. Crystal walked in and looked around then she turned back to crush.

"Thanks you" she said

"No problem" crush said. He smiled then walked away. Crystal sat down on the bed in the room and laid down, she was exhausted. She though about crush for a moment, He was the first friend she had ever made, she even had the feeling that they may become more then friends… "nah I'm not sure if he's the one…atleast no yet" She though then she drifted of the sleep


	5. Chapter 5: fate

Back at avalar spyro and his friend were STILL searching for a teleportation portal.

"WHERE ARE THEY? I COULD OF SWORN THEY WERE HERE LAST TIME I WAS IN AVALAR!" Yelled spyro.

"Calm down buddy, I'm sure theres one around here….eh somewhere" Said sparx. The hunter came running over to them.

"Dudes! I found a portal that could take us to winter tundra!" Said hunter

"FINALLY!" Said spyro, he and the other followed hunter to the portal.

"What did I tell ya," Said hunter. The five jumped in one at a time and made it to winter tundra.

"WH00T!" Yelled hunter.

"Look on top of the castle, it's the black gem lets get it!" Said spyro. Then gulp jumped down.

"Ello spyro, its good to see you again but now I have to destroy you," Said gulp. Spyro glared at him.

"Fat chance!" Said spyro. Hunter laughed

"HA fat I get it HA" Laughed hunter, the others looked at him.

"Uh…yeah um continue on" Said hunter. Gulp fired balls of lightning into the air from his rocket blasters the five scattered. Hunter pulled out his bow and aimed at gulp he fired but gulp suddenly formed a shield around himself.

"Oh guess what ripto upgraded my rocket blasters and now I have a shield and it is IMPOSSIBLE to break so you're out of luck," he said. Spyro glared at him

"Argh! Guys we have to find a way to stop him and get that black gem!" He said

"We tried hitting him with everything we got we can't get him!" Said blink. Gulp laughed at them.

"This is TO easy!" he said. Suddenly he was pelted in the head with a snowball

"HEY who did that!?" Said gulp he looked up and saw a faun chucking snowballs at him.

"Elora?" Said spyro. It was elora spyros old friend. She threw another snowball at gulp and it hit his rocket when it melted the water damaged his rocket blasters.

"Aww Crud!" Said gulp. Spyro had his chance he shot flames at gulp, which burned him badly.

"YOW!!" Yelled gulp. Then he fell backwards into the icy water below. Freezing he swam to shore

"Brrrrr I-I-I'll g-g-get y-y-you n-n-next t-t-time dragon" Said gulp then he ran of. Elora walked up to them.

"Elora! I can't believe its you!" Said spyro. Elora smiled

"I can't believe its you I haven't seen you in years." She said. Hunter jumped over

"Ahem!" He said

"Its good to see you to hunter" elora said

"Oh well how thoughtful of you to notice" Said hunter. Blink laughed and bianca slapped hunter.

"OW" he yelled. Spyro suddenly remembered the black gem, he suddenly flew up to the castle and whacked it with his tail then the black gem exploded and the sun came out again in avalar.

"We did it!" yelled blink. Spyro flew down.

"Great One down a few more to go" he said, and then he turned to elora

"Hey elora you want to join us?" He asked elora chuckled

"I wish I could but I have to help to others of avalar out, but good luck though," She said.

'Oh by the way thanks for that if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of gotten past gulp" Said spyro, Elora smiled then walked of.

"Now where do we go?" Asked blink

"To the forgotten worlds" Spyro said, come on we can use the professors old super portal down there to get us there…we just got to change the settings" Said spyro

'Allow me" Said hunter. Then spyro pushed him out of the way

"No way hunter you're the reason we even know ripto" Said spyro

"I'll do it" Said bianca. She walked over to the portal and typed in some coordinates then the portal changed from dragon shores to the forgotten worlds.

"Good! Lets go," Said spyro. The five jumped into the portal to the forgotten worlds. Meanwhile back at riptos lair ripto had watched the fight and was no furious.

"GAAAAH That dragon has already gotten the first black gem!" Said ripto. Then gulp walked in. When ripto saw him he fired his scepter at him. Gulp jumped out of the way

"WOAH! What was that for?" Said gulp

"You IDIOT you were suppose to stop that dragon!" Said ripto

"I almost did and I would have to it weren't for that faun!" Said gulp

"Ugh, fine I'll send crush this time!" Said ripto

"Woah woah woah ripto if I can't handle this dragon I KNOW crush can't he has NO brains what so ever!" Said gulp

"QUIET I don't take advice from you now go!" Said ripto. Gulp snorted and walked out.

"Ugh….where's that riptoc?" Said ripto. He called for crush. When crush walked in ripto used his scepter to pick him up with magic and float him over to him.

"YOU! I wan't you to take care of that dragon once in for all! And this time I want no failier or I WILL kill you!" Said ripto

"B-but why?" Said crush

"Because out of all my riptoc army you have failed me the worse! I'v had it with you! You either kill that dragon or I kill YOU NOW GET OUT AND GET THAT DRAGON YOU IDIOT!" said ripto then he used his magic to throw crush out of the room. Crush landed a few feet away and slide head first into a plant. He got up, he was shacken but fine, then he though about ripto and spyro…he knew he couldn't beat spyro, riptos request was a death sentence…he couldn't do anything about it but try…then crystal walked over to him.

"What happened!?" She said

"Ugh ripto…he told me that I had to kill that dragon or he would kill me" said crush. Crystal gasped

"why?" She asked

"He said I was a failure and he's right I can't beat that dragon at all I'm doomed" he said

"I can't let him do that!" Said crystal

"Theres nothing you can do, I'm doomed theres no doubt about it" Said crush. Crystal had a tear to her eye then she went into riptos throne room.

"CRYSTAL WAIT!" said crush. But she was already gone. Ripto was sitting down on his throne when crystal walked in.

"Um master I have a request" Said crystal

"I don't take requests, but since you're new I'll give you one" He said

"Please master don't kill crush if he fails to defete spyro" Sadi crystal

"Bah he is a waste of flesh! I should of killed him anyway" Said ripto

"Please don't! Please master" Said crystal. She was donw on her knees. Ripto glared at her.

"…FINE I'll spare his life…IF you give me something is return!" he said

"B-but I don't have anything" she said

"Then he dies if he fails" Ripto said

"But master!"

"NO BUTS NO GET OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU TO!" Yelled ripto. Crystal ran out. Then crush walked over

"What happened?" He asked. Crystal looked at him then he hugged him and started to cry

"I couldn't do anything" She said. Crush frowned

"Well…I guess that's that, I gotta go now…It was nice knowing you, Crystal" he said sadley.

'I'll miss you crush" Said crystal then she kissed him on the cheek and back away. Crush stared to leave, he glanced back at crystal and then looked away then he elft riptos lair. Crystal looked at crush until he left then she went back to her room and she fell on her bed and started sobbing knowing she might never see crush again

-----

Well theres the end of chapter 5…kinda sad isn't it…ah well chap 6 is on the way so be patient I'll get it on as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6: Spared life

Bah sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is now.

------

The five fell from the sky into sunrise springs and hit the floor.

"OWW, man that is the last time I am ever traveling threw portals again!" Said hunter

"I didn't know we would fall from the sky" Said bianca.

"Alright guys the black gem is located somewhere in Midnight Mountain so we have to-" but before spyro could finish crush appeared.

"Alright I think you know why I'm here so lets get this clear, if you give up now I wont hurt you but if you resist im going to have to kill you…so what is it dragon? Are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way." Said crush as he held up his club. Spyro charged at crush but crush jumped out of the ay and whacked spyro, hunter went to shoot his arrows at crush but crush blocked them with his club, bianca tried blasting him but crush jumped out of the way, even blink kept missing him when he tried shooting him.

"This guys gotten faster!!" Said blink.

"We can't give up!" Said spyro as he shot flames at crush. Crush was more determined to beat spyro to keep his life…and it was working, he threw his club at spyro, which knocked him over, then crush grabbed it again and walked over.

"It's over dragon, admit defeat!" Said crush. He held the spike on his club over spyros neck. If spyro moved he would die.

"Guys get the black gem!" Said spyro

"SPYRO DON'T GIVE UP!" yelled sparx. Then missiles and laser blasts shot down from the sky. Crush startled jumped back but was then hit in the head by feet and a club. Spyro looked up and saw his old buddies, Sheila the kangaroo, Bentley the yeti, Srg. Byrd, and Agent 9.

"We got your back buddy!" Said agent 9. Crush was on the ground, he was hurt and he knew he couldn't beat all of them.

"Ok, ok I admit defeat…" he said sadly

"Good, now we'll just be on our way then" Said hunter. Crush sighed and got up and started to walk away.

"That's odd crush would NEVER give up that easily" Said spyro

"Hey crush…why are you giving in so easily?" Called sparx. Crush looked over his shoulder and said

'What's it worth I can't ever beat you guys…now this is the last time I'll be seeing you, riptos promised me death if I didn't stop you…so, so long I'd say you were a good opponent" said crush. Then he threw a teleportation stone and poofed back to riptos lair.

"Wait-" Yelled spyro but he was already gone.

"Wow, now THAT'S a respectful enemy" Said Hunter.

"I think we should have helped him out…" Said bianca

"Yeah but its to late now" Said Bentley.

"I know, come on guys lets just get this black gem then try and find ripto" Said spyro

"We'll come with you" Said Sheila

"No, I need to guys to stay here and watch the entrace, ripto could send more riptocs anytime so watch out ok?" Said spyro. The four others nodded and then spyro and the others ran to Midnight Mountain.

Back at riptos lair crush slowly entered the lair and he knew ripto would be waiting for him. He looked around and then he walked into riptos throne room, he saw ripot on his throne looking angry and he saw crystal and gulp on the left side. Gulp had a worried look and his face and crystal wasn't even looking at him.

"You have failed me for the last time…now you will pay! You sentence is death!!" Said ripto, Then he raised his scepter and blasted a blast at crush. Crush backed up to the side so the blast didn't hit him exactly it only slashed his chest leaving a huge cut, blood drizzled out and crush grabbed his wound and let out a cry if pain.

"GAH, I missed no matter I wont miss this time!" Said ripto. He was about to blast crush again until crystal knocked the scepter out of is hands.

"Whats is the meaning of this!" Said ripto. Crystal glared at him and then said

"Leave him alone ripto! He doesn't deserve this! He tried give him credit for that!" Yelled crystal, now her sharp teeth were showing. Ripto glared at her then he sighed.

"Fine…I'll spare his life now you 3 get out of my sight!" Said ripto. Crystal helped crush up and walked out with gulp right behind them. When they got into the hall crush fell over.

"Thanks…" He said. Crystal slightly smiled

"Now to fix that wound" She said. Then gulp walked over.

"Allow me to be of assitance" Said gulp he brought bandages over to them. Crystal fixed crushs wound with the bandages.

"Where did you learn that?" He said.

"Oh, you need to know this stuff when you live alone in the jungle…" Crystal said. She helped crush up and then gulp grinned.

"Hehe, I'll leave you two alone" Said gulp who walked down the hall to his room. Crush smiled at crystal and she smiled back, then she spoke

"So…I guess I should get back to my room" she said

"Wait! Crystal….um…I was wondering if you had even seen all of riptos lair…" Said crush

"No not really" She said.

"Well then I could give you a tour…" Crush said

"But your wound-" Said crystal

"Don't worry im fine" Said crush. Crystal smiled

"Ok crush" She said. Then she and crush walked down the hall to explore the lair. As crystal walked down the hall she realized she was starting to like, even love crush. Same with crush whom though he might actually be falling in love.

---------------

WH00T done with this chapter, don't worry chao 7 is on the way, hopefully it wont take longer then 2 days.


	7. Chapter 7: Race against time

Spyro and his friends made it to Midnight Mountain and started searching the area for the black gem.

"Dude I don't see it ANYWHERE!!" Said hunter.

"Just shut up and look," Said sparx who was annoyed. Just then spyro spotted it on top of the highest and farthest mountain in the area.

"I see it!" Yelled spyro pointing at the black gem.

"Now how do we get it?" Said Blink. Spyro laughed.

"I can just fly up their how simple can it get?" Said spyro. He flapped his wings and flew towards the gem. Back on the ground Bianca was thinking to herself. _"Hm its just to easy…way way to easy…oh no" _she though.

"SPYRO STOP" Yelled bianca but it was to late spyro flew right for the gem but was instantly zapped and fell from the sky unconscious and was plummeting to an endless drop. Bianca used her magic to teleport spyro back to the ground where he was shaken.

"What the hell was that!?" Said spyro. Bianca shook her head.

"Don't you realize that ripto set us up? That's a force field with electric force, he made it seem to easy so you would get yourself killed luckily you were zapped backwards and I caught you, but if his plan did work you would be falling unconscious threw a bottomless drop." Said bianca. Spyro sighed.

"Ok then smarty pants what's YOU'RE plan" Said spyro. Bianca zapped the force field with magic and it disinigrated.

"Wow that was easy," Said blink

"Yeah but im to weak to fly now" Said spyro.

"I spoke to soon" Said blink. The bianca teleported the gem over the ground.

"When you know magic you can get things done" Said bainca proudly the boys all rolled their eyes in jealousy.

"Well now lets destroy this thing," Said spyro. Bianca threw the gem into the air and spyro shot flames at it and it exploded.

"YES we did it…now anymore of these dark gems?" Said blink then a dragon elder flew from the sky down towards them.

"Huh? Elder Thomas what's up?" Said Hunter.

"Its horrible! While you were gone ripto planted a dark gem in the dragon realm and the power was sucked instantly, we couldn't get to it because the force field was to strong then ripto took it back, Do you know what he could do with the power of the dragon realms?" Said Thomas.

"He could use the power to rule the rest of the realms" Said spyro. Then dark purple clouds started gathering around Midnight Mountain.

"Looks like riptos already starting to use the power." Said blink.

"You have to hurry and go to riptos lair and stop him before its to late and we all fall to darkness" Said Thomas.

"Don't worry I wont let that happen!" Said spyro

"We got your back buddy!" Said sparx the other smiled and nodded. Spyro smiled.

"Alright lets go! Bianca teleport us" Said spyro. Then Bianca teleported them to the preostoirc islands.

----

The five fell from the sky onto the beach then hunter jumped up.

"This isn't riptos lair! This is the beach on the island his lair is on!" Said hunter

"My head hurts," Said blink.

"I don't know I was going to get us to riptos lair but…oh no…my magic I over used it…if I over use my magic energy it will stabilize and I will be unable to use it! I would also have to wait 2 hours before my magical energy regenerates. Its one of the many flaws of being a sorceress" She said.

"I guess we're walking…" Said Hunter. The five got up and started towards riptos lair.

---------

Back at riptos lair, ripto was looking at spyro in the crystal ball headed towards his lair, he only chuckled.

"Hehe those poor fools even if they did make it here I now have the power of the dragon realms and now that the dragon is occupied with stopping me I'll send my riptocs to plant more dark gems in the area and then I will have more power and once I destroy that dragon and his friends I will make the rest of the dinosaurs on this island, and the dragons my slaves! The rest of the creature will bow down to my rule I WILL HAVE POWER, I WILL HAVE CONTROL, I WILL RULE THIS PATHETIC PLANET, AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" Said ripto who then laughed evilly

"But what to do with those unworthy riptocs…crush, gulp and crystal…Hmm Oh I know I'll just make them my personal servants and if they resist…I'll kill um" Said ripto laughing to himself. What he didn't know was that gulp was spying on him threw a crack in the door, gulp was going to ask ripto a question but as he was about to open the door he heard ripto laughing evilly and heard what he was going to do to him crystal and crush. Shocked he ran from the door to find crush and crystal. The two were having a great time exploring the lair, crush knew it that this was the girl for him…he decided to tell his feelings to her. They were in the kitchen area then crush tapped on her shoulder as she was looking around, crystal turned around.

"Yes crush?" She asked. Crush blushed a bit then grinned funny.

"Um well I um…I think that…um well that you're very…uh pretty" He said. Crystal smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you crush" She said. Then gulp ran in and poked crush with one of his horns.

"OW what was that for you jerk!" Said crush.

"I got to tell you guys something! Ripto planning on using the black gem power to make everyone in the world his slaves! And he's going to turn us into servants and if he refuse he'll kill us!" Said gulp

"WHAT!?" Yelled crystal

"That freak! We've worked for him for years and this is how he repays us, turning us into his servants instead of his right hand men…and lady! That's it I quit! I should of quit years ago but I was to much of a coward those days but these last few weeks have taught me something and I'm not going to let some 3 foot tall idiot push me around IM LEAVING!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU LEAVE RIPTO WILL KILL YOU!" Said gulp.

"Hmph well if he wants to catch me he better be a good runner" Said crush

"I'm coming with you" Said crystal.

"You're crazy to! I'm staying right here…when spyro kills ripto I'll just…leave." Said Gulp

"You don't get it do you! Ripto has the power now spyro and his friends hardly stand a chance what they need is help from a couple of riptoc who know ripto very well." Said crush

"NO NO NO, im not joining spyro I HATE him I'd rather lose my legs!" Said gulp.

"That's can be arranged" sad crystal glaring at him.

"Ehhh…fine…but I am NOT pleased…and you know im only doing this so I don't get myself killed but ripto or your girlfriend." Said gulp. Crush blushed.

"WELL THEN LETS GO EVERYONE" he said loudly.

"But how are we going to get past ripto?" said crystal

"Hes to concentrated on spyro he can get away easily as long as we do it quietly" Said crush

"Wow and I though you didn't have a brain good job buddy!" Said gulp laughing

"Yeah yeah we'll see whos laughing when we get out of here" said crush. The three sneaked quietly threw the hallways and out the lair then ran into the jungle hopeing to find a way to reach spyro and his friends before it was to late

----

I am SO sorry it took forever to get this up but I was busy with all this school crud! Anyway next chapter coming soon I'll start on it right away.


	8. Chapter 8: Finale battle: END

Spyro and his friends roamed the jungle area trying to locate riptos lair.

"He lives in a volcano…right?" said Hunter.

"Yeah so look for smoke or a cluster of dark clouds that look like a tornado on top of a volcano.

"What the hell?" Said Blink. Then they heard something in the bushes. Spyro lowered his head ready to charge at what was in the bushes, and then crush gulp and crystal came out.

"Oh great its gulp and that chick and crush what are you doing here and if you're going to try and hurt us don't count on it!" Said spyro.

"We're not going to hurt you we're going to help you!" Said crush.

"You're not on riptos side anymore?" Said Blink

"No, he was a jerk I don't know why I ever agreed to working with him, I know better now" Said crush

"Same with me and her to…well mostly for her and him they convinced me…WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE DAMN IT!" Said Gulp.

"Wow...well then…welcome to the gang guys," Said spyro

"Now we need to stop ripto.but how?" Said sparx.

"I don't know I guess are only hope is to fight to the death"

"DEATH!? Well this was a fun adventure but I think I'll see you guys later" said hunter, as he started to walk away bianca grabbed his tail.

"Not so fast scardy cat we can't give up now" Said bianca.

"She's right hunter we need your aim and hunting skills to pull this of." Said spyro

"Oh fine…" Said Hunter.

"Come on guys lets go," said blink. The eight ran into the jungle back to riptos lair.

"Finally, now lets go-" Then they heard thunder and ripto appeared.

"Did you really think you could stop me? HA pathetic I will destroy you all!" Said ripto. Then his amulet started to glow and his scepter started to gain electric energy. Spyro growled, hunter got out his bow, bianca stood ready, blink held up his arm ready to blast from his gloves, gulp activated his rocket blasters, crystal pulled out her battle spear and crush held up his club.

"You will all pay," Said ripto then his eyes glowed red and he started to shoot electric balls of energy at them. They all dodged out of the way then hunter shot arrow at ripto, but ripto put up a force field of strong magic the arrows disinagrated when it hit the force field then ripto shot a huge ice ball ay hunter, hunter tried to get out of the way but ripto was to fast and it froze him instantly. Then he turned to blink and tried to shot him with a ice ball but blink got out of the way and shot back at ripto but again like hunters the blast from blinks gloves disinigrated then ripto used the same move and froze blink in an instant. Bianca blasted the little magic she had left at ripto and spyro came in from behind and tried to blast fire at him but ripto blasted them both away biacna to weak to fight anymore collapsed wounded then ripto froze her and he turned to the remaining ones and blasted ice at them. Spyro dodged it along with crystal and crush but gulp tripped on a branch and was frozen.

"He's to strong!" Said crystal

"We can't give up just yet!" Said spyro.

"Just admit defeat dragon you can't win!" Said ripto then spyro glared at him and then charged at him with fiery fury. Ripto charged at him to. Spyro concentrated his energy and then his eyes turned glowing red and he rose up from the ground put his wings in front of his face and released a fury attack, ripto flew backwards and spyro came down. Ripto got up and blasted magic fireballs at spyro, spyro dodged them all except the last one, which singed him badly, and then ripto whacked him hard with his scepter. Spyro fell to the ground wounded. Ripto walked up to him.

"I've waited for this moment the moment where spyro the dragon is destroyed forever" Then he raised his scepter to kill spyro.

"SPYRO!" Yelled crush then he threw his club at ripto. Ripto was taken by surprise was knocked over and his amulet with the realm power flew of his neck. Crystal jumped up into the air and grabbed it then came down. Spyro struggled to get up but he finally did. Crush walked up to ripto with the amulet in his hand.

"You've caused enough damage ripto now im going to end your rule over the island!" Said crush then he slammed the amulet down onto the ground and it cracked open realesing the magic and energy of the realms, the other black gems had also been destroyed threw out the other realms.

"NOOOO I failed again and I was so close to!" Said ripto. The spyro charged at him and knocked him over and stood over him.

"Hm maybe we can find a place for you…in the dragon kingdom dungeons!" Said spyro. The spyro froze him with his ice breath so he wouldn't get away then he unfroze all his other friends.

"Thanks spyro" said hunter

"We totally kicked riptos butt!" Said sparx

"and he wont try to take over the world again for he'll be locked up for a long time" Said spyro.

"I can't belive it…we're free…at last WHOOT I AN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Yelled gulp. Crush laughed and then he turned to crystal

'Um I'v been meaning to tell you this…i..um…crytal I love you" He said. Crystal smiled

"I love you to crush" Then she kissed him.

"I love happy endings" Cried sparx.

"Why do I feel as if im in some cheesy love story" said Hunter. The others laughed. Then they all went back to the dragon realms. When they got back they were greeted by the other dragons. The land was free again ripto was thrown into the dungeon and was sentenced to be in prison for life, and without magic he couldn't really do much anything about it, but try and think of escape plans to get revenge and stuff. Spyro and the gang all finally got the vacation they needed and much time to relax. And crush and crystal…they were very happy to be with each other.

THE END

-----

Well I'm finally finished with the story. I'm thinking about making a sequal but I don't know I need some time to think about it and how it would go and such, but anyway I hope you enjoyed my second fan fiction story!


End file.
